A Dawsey fanfic
by Kelseytjeuh h
Summary: Hey, this will be my first story. I hope you all like it. Sorry for any mistakes. If anyone has any ideas. you can let me now.
1. Chapter 1

Gabby needed a night out. She just broke things off with her boyfriend (Sam) 2 months ago because she found him cheating on her.  
She called her best friend Shay. It looked like she didn't answer but after the 3th 'biep' she picked up. Hey Shay, I just called you to ask if you will go to the bar with me, I need a drink.  
I heard Shay laughing on the other side off the line. Yes of course I will come with you. I'll be at our place in 15 minutes. See you then, and the line went dead.

She was already dressed in her favorite black dress with black high heels, her hair loose, a smoky eye and for the finishing touch red lipstick.  
45 minutes later they were at the entrance off a bar. They sat together at the bar and Gabby ordered a whiskey for her and a cocktail for Shay.  
After 10 minutes Shay was on the dancefloor with another girl in her arms getting drunk.

On the other side of the bar there was a bet going on between 2 best friends. I bet that i can make any woman to leave this bar with me.  
You can even pick one for me, said Severide to Casey with a smile on his face.

Oke, he looked around the bar and pointed at a women a little further who was dancing with another guy.  
You're making this a little hard for me aren't you. Oke, now i get to pick someone for you.

No Sev, that wasn't the deal.  
Yeah, yeah. Otherwise it won't be fun. Come on, do it for me.  
Fine, said casey defeated. Pick someone.  
Severide looked around the bar and than pointed at a girl that was drinking all by herself. Oke, casey said. i will take you're bet.

But before Casey could make a move some other guy got close to her. He listened to their conversation from a little further.  
Hey Gabs. She turned around and almost immediatly her face changed.  
what are you doing here. i told you i never wanted to see you again.  
I'm so sorry Gabby. Please come back to me. i need you. I didn't want to hurt you.  
Oh, now you're sorry. I have nothing to say to you.  
I hate you. Now leave me the hell alone. She yelled, wich made everyone that could hear her turn their head in her direction.  
The bartender got to the guy and told him to leave his bar, wich he did.  
Thank you for that. She said to him already calming down.  
No problem kiddo and he got back to his work.

Casey looked over to his friend and saw that he got hit in the face. Then he came to me.  
Casey, what are you waiting for, she is right there.  
Yeah, I know but some other guy was just with her. And she was really pissed.  
But he is not there anymore. Go, before someone else gets to her.  
Yeah, oke. You just want to see me get slapped in the face also. Don't you. He said, with a little smile on his face.  
Oh, you saw that. That means if you don't get slapped you will win from me.  
Oke, but I don't do this for the win. I just want to have a good time. Get to know her a little better.  
I know you don't date any girl you see. But if you wont go over there, I will. She drop dead gorgeous.  
Now i have to go to her. Bye.

Gabby was just gonna ask for another drink when someone took the seat next to her.  
Hey, someone said to her.  
She turned around and she looked straight in these bright blue eyes and a very nice smile.  
Hey, she said back. She really was gorgeous. Big brown eyes, hair that enlisted her face perfectly and a smile wich he found outstanding.  
Hey herman, give me whatever she's havin. And get one for her to.  
Oke, comin straight up.  
Are you sure you can handle that, she said teasingly.  
Yes, i am pretty sure. Can you handle another one.  
Oh, please. It will be my 4th, and i am pretty sure i can drink you under the table.

Before he could answer, a blond girl was in on the conversation. Believe me she can. She said to me.  
Hey gabby, i am gonna leave now with my friend overthere. You stay here and do nothing i wouldn't do. She said while giving matt a wink. He instantly got as red as a tomato.  
Oke, be safe. I will call you in the morning.  
You better. Bye.  
Bye. They hugged and she left.

So you know my name now. What's yours if i may ask? Gabby asked softly.  
It's matt. And yours was Gabby, right.  
Actually, it's Gabriela but everyone calls me Gabby.  
I like Gabriela. It suits you. A wonderful name for a pretty woman.  
Thank you. Slightly blushing now.  
What this man's voice does to her. She gets warm and cold at the same time. She wants to kiss him already.  
You're not so bad yourself, matt.

They talked and flirted for another half hour when Matt got a text from Severide saying that he was leaving.  
So matt. It's really late and i should go home. She said after another hour and a half talking to eachother.  
Matt looked at his watch and saw that it was already 4 a.m..  
Wow, time fly's fast with amazing company. He said to her while looking her in her beautiful big brown eyes.  
They stood up. He gave her a little kiss on the cheeck and she left.

Matt looked while she got through the door. What's the matter with you. He heard Herman yell.  
What do you mean?  
You need to go after her. And grab her keys. She has 6 whiskey's or so in her system. And that girl wanted more than a kiss on the cheeck.  
Even I could tell that.  
You think? Yes, no leave.  
And he ran after her.

Gabby, he yelled when he saw her approuch her car.  
She turned around, not realizing he got so close to her already.  
Your keys please, he said in her ear very softly.  
It imediatly gave her goosebumps.  
I was just gonna wait in my car. I called my brother, he will be her in 10 minutes or so.  
But what if i don't want to give my keys to you. she said teasingly.  
Then I will grab them, whispering it now.  
You can always try, Matt. She said with a little smile on her face.  
Oh, you wanna play it that way.  
He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her towards him leaving no space between them. They looked eachother in the eyes. And her eyes went to his mouth.  
She wanted to kiss him all night. And so she did.

At first he was surprised when she took the initiative. But from the moment her lips touched his, he couldn't think anymore.  
The kiss started small. But then, it grew bigger and more intense.  
He pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and at my grant of access, he delved into her mouth.  
Without any thoughts he cupped the back off her neck and kissed her deeply.  
his fingers twined in her hair, wanting to explore every bit off her. He pushed her against the car. Her body answered to his as she let out a small but meaningfull moan.  
My arms reached up and tangled in his hair.  
His hands drifted to my hips and pulled me closer than it was ever possible. She inhales sharply. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses.  
And she let out a loud moan. Oh god, Matt. He sucked even harder on her neck now.  
She knew it would definitly be a hickey in the morning but she didn't really care.  
She dug her nails into his shoulders and he felt her nails through his thin shirt. He moaned. My hands got under his shirt and he kissed me again on the mouth.

They were so into eachother that they didn't even saw the car that stopped in front of them.  
Hey, sis. She heard someone speaking to her but she didn't pay attention to it.  
Instead she was very aware of the man in front of her that was kissing her with everything he had.  
She let out another moan when lowered his hands to her ass, while he pushed himself closer to her. Matt, you're gonna be the dead of me, she whispered in his ears, wich made him moan.  
They got back to reality when they heard a car horn right in front of them.

They immediatly stopped kissing, both of them breathing heavily not understanding from where the noise came.

Hey, sis.  
Antonio, what are you doing here, she said inbetween breaths, while removing her hands from under his shirt.  
Uhm, you called like 15 minutes ago, but you probably forget all about that. He said with a smirk on his face.  
Are you coming or not? I'll be there. Can you just give me a moment here.  
Oke, 5 minutes. I have to be at work in an hour and he got to his car.

Gabby looked over to Matt. He had still this hunger in his eyes. He looked into her eyes. So I guess that's you're brother right there.  
Yeah, it is. she said a little dissapointed because he interupted their moment.  
Uhm, i had a great time tonight because of you. and you look very good with my lipstick all over you're face. she smirked.  
Yeah, i can't even imagine what i must look like. That's why i didn't turn around to you're brother. And i really enjoyed it to.  
Glad to hear that, but now i have to go. But before she could leave he gave her another kiss.  
She melted for the second time in his arms. She was already wrapping her arms around his neck while they were deepening their kiss.

Suddenly someone grabbed Gabby on her arm. She looked up and saw her brother again in front of her.  
Do i really need to peel you of of him. How much did she drink last night?  
Before Matt could answer Gabby did. Not enough apparently. she said laughing.  
Bye Matt, she said while Antonio was almost carrying her to his car.  
Goodbye, Gabby. He said while giving her a wink.  
And then they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Before i start i just want to thank all the great reviews, i means a lot to me. Just a little question for you guys. Do you prefer Gabby as a firefighter or as a PIC.

As they were drivin to gabby's house, she felt that the sleep was getting to her. She closed her eyes but Antonio started talking. It looked like you were having a good time. He said to her with a smile.  
Yeah, he's amazing. While we were talking it felt like I knew him like forever already. Still thinking about that moment while she was touching her lips, that were still tingeling and a bit swollen from their kiss.  
You look happy, but aren't you moving to fast. You just broke up 2 months ago. He questioned.  
No, i am ready for a new chapter in my life.  
Oke sis, now lay you're head down. I will watch over you. He said to her softly and almost immediatly she fell into a deep sleep dreaming about a blond haired guy.

She woke up because she heard noises downstairs with a serious headache. She looked around saw that she was in her own bed, in her pj's. She saw there was a glass of water and 2 aspirines on the nightstand. Antonio knew her so well. She grabbed the aspirines and swallowed them.  
As she got out of bed, she lost her balance and fell.  
Auw, shit. She cursed.  
Hey you're up already. Shay said as she was entering her room. What time did you get home anyway?  
I don't know exactly, probably around 5 a.m. or so. I don't even know how i got in my bed and most important who put me in my pj's.  
She questioned while they were entering the livingroom. She saw Antonio was still there.  
Did you spend the night here? Oh no, don't tell you got me in my pj's. Because as much as she loved her brother but that was a step to far.  
No of course not. I carried you to you're room. You slightly woke up and putted you're pj's on yourself and then fell asleep again. But no, i didn't stay the night, after i called my boss saying i was going to be late i called Shay, she was here around 8 a.m. and then i left for work.  
I have to go now, i was in the neighborhood and i wanted to check on you. By the way, you look like hell and with you're hickey's you got. He sure did a number on you.  
He said while laughing in her face.  
Bye sis. love you. Still laughing at her.  
Yeah, yeah. Bye.

You have to give me all the details. Shay said while i went to the couch.  
Well, he's amazing, very charming, he has that kind of smile that makes you feel like you're in heaven. She explained with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
You are so in love with this guy, so when do you meet again?  
I don't know. What do you mean you don't know. Haven't you got his number or something? She asked surprised.  
No, i don't. And i also don't now his last name or where he works, i just know he's the one i want. But i might never gonna meet him again.  
If you are meant to be together, i am sure you will meet him again. Oh, are you gonna pick me up for our first day back on the job.  
Yeah sure, no problem. She said exciting because she couldn't wait to work again.  
I am gonna go get some groceries. Are you coming with me? she asked Shay while raising one eyebrow.  
No, i don't need anything.  
Oke, see you later then.

Casey woke up hearing someone knocking on his door. Come on, upon up. It's me. he heard severide yelling.  
Oke, I'll be there, just a minute. He yelled back while putting a pants and a t-shirt on.  
Hey, sev. What are you doing here?  
You're kidding me right. he said while looking around his appartement.  
I thought she was gonna be here. He said with a certain cockyness. You two couldn't keep you're eyes off eachother.  
How did the night end? He asked then.  
Well, it was great, she is amazing, little mysterious, very attractive, very feisty, but Sev that girl she can really kiss. He said while he thought about that kiss.  
And i am very glad that you pushed me in her direction. From now on she will be my mystery girl.  
Yeah, well i know she is smokin hot, i saw her face for a second or 2 while she turned around to the other guy. I already told the house about the girl you can't get out of you're head.  
And by the way you're telling this i can feel that you really like her. I do like her. It's just a bummer i didn't asked for her number, now we will never meet eachother again. He said with a sad look in his eyes.  
You have absolutely no idea how to date a girl. Because normally you know her number or know where she lives. Yeah, i know but i just couldn't think anymore, my head was all fuzzy. And before i could ask her brother interupted our little moment then. He caught us and i think his exact words where "do i really need to peel you off off eachother". He said while trying to copy Antonio's voice.  
But anyway's. Are you ready for work tomorrow, with 2 new co-workers. Casey said trying to change the subject.  
Uhm, yeah. I am. I heard it's gonna be 2 woman. So that works for me. He said smiling.  
I can imagine you like that.

Gabby was in the store getting things she needed for her famous mac and cheese. She got a text from shay "will you take some flour with you. i need it."  
So she went after the flour.  
She try'd to get the last bag from the pasta she needed but she was to small.  
So she found herself a stool. She got up the stool but she still couldn't grab it.  
Oh, come on. Why do they set these things so high, it's ridiculous. She said to no one in particular. She try'd it again, but she didn't see the shoppingcart that came her way.  
BAM. She fell in the shoppingcart. The bag of flour ripped open and it fell all over her face and hair. She try' to hold a curse and grunted instead.  
Can't you look were you're walking? She said then while removing most of the flour from her face.  
I am so sorry. My head was somewhere else. he said looking over at the cart. Slightly remembering her caramel skin.  
Yeah, i can see that. But she found his eyes and she would remember those baby blues anywhere. And she just started laughing.  
Hey, Matt can you give me a hand getting out off this?  
He looked at her a little confusing and then he saw who she was, under all that flour he recognized her.  
Oh, it's you. i couldn't see you're face. He said while giving her a hand.  
Well i am sure i wouldn't recognize myself in the mirror to looking like this. Still with a little smile on her face.  
I think you will need to carry me out off this damn cart. He layed one hand on her back and the other in her knee cavity's and carried her out off the shopping cart.  
Are you in any pain? He questioned looking at her eyes.  
Just a little on my back and my arms. But it's oke. She said while ignoring the sore and painfull spot on her back.  
You still have a little flour right there. He said softly while removing it with his hands.

By the touch of his hands on her face, Gabby holded her breath for a moment. His hands felt a little raw but for her they felt perfect.  
There, it's all gone now. Well at least on your face. Oh, and i wanted to call you but i didn't really have your number or nothing to contact you, i am just gonna give you mine. He said while giving it to her.  
Thanks, give me you're phone. I'll put in mine right away. She took a picture with his phone and put in her number.  
There, all set. Now i have to go. Shay will wonder why it took so long.  
Oke, it was nice to see you again.  
Yeah, it was. They payed for their stuff and each of them went their seperate ways then.

Shay, i am back with you're flour. Why did you needed it anyways?  
Damn Gabby, you look like crap. What happened? She asked seeing Gabby come closer to her.  
It's nothing I fell while I was holding you're flour and it ripped open. I am gonna get in the tub and than i will make breakfast. I'm starving.  
She went into the bathroom and while she undressed, she saw her arms were already slightly bruising. She tried to look at her back but she couldn't see but she sure could feel it.  
She was laying in the tub when she heard her phone. reading the text. "Hey gorgeous, are you sure you're alright".  
She answered it with a smile on her face. "yes, everything is fine." Her phone went off again. " Great to hear that, i was really worried".  
"There is absolutely no need for that, i will talk to you later. Bye." She texted matt. Biep Biep(phone buzzing again). She read it.  
"Oke, looking forward for it".  
Gabby spent the rest of the day with shay and then she got to bed.

The next morning.

Gabby woke up feeling really sore. She didn't really slept well because of her back. As she got up she saw it was another hour before her alarm went off.  
She gotten herself ready and sat in the couch for a bit then.  
She got in the car 40 minutes later and went over to Shay's. She was already waiting for her.  
Hey, are you ready because i am. She asked Dawson while she got in the car.  
Yes, i can't wait to start.  
10 minutes later they arived at the firehouse. They got in and found the common room very easily. But then everybody who was in there suddenly looked at her with big eyes, mouth open and a little shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for you're reviews and i hope you will like this part. i sure enjoyed writing it

Hey, my name is Gabriella Dawson and my friend and partner is Elizabeth Shay. We're the new paramedics. Herman was the first person that spoke. Hey kiddo, i'm Herman but i am pretty sure you remember that. Then we have Otis and Cruz, they probably are gonna flirt with you two, but they are harmless.  
He said while pointing at them. The guy in front of the tv is Mouch. Shay interupted his speech. Is that his real name? No, it comes from half man, half couch.  
OH, that explains it. They both said at the same time barely holding their breath in. Overthere is Capp and tony both off them belong to Squad together with Cruz.  
In the kitchen you will find Mills our candidate. And then the girl over there, that's Kidd. Don't let the name fool you.  
And the guy that is just coming in that's the lieutenant from Squad Severide. And the lieutenant from Truck is probably in his office. From the moment he said that she saw that there was a smile on everyone's face. And then the introducing was over.  
So, I see you have met almost everybody but the chief needs to see you in his office. Come, follow me. Severide said. Oke, let's do this. Shay said to Gabby.

Hey, chief, the new paramedics are here. Conny said to him. Oke, let them in. Both off them got in. Hey, i am Chief Boden. I know you two got transfered from another house. If i may ask why. They lokked at eachother and finally Gabby spoke. Well, i am not gonna make excuses or anything.  
If i can save someone by doing something irrational i am just gonna do it, i don't care what happens to me then as long that the victims are save, i did my job.  
Oke, what you say is true but it isn't the reason why we filed in a transfer for both off us. The guy's at the house, they were so rude and very touchy, they pinned Dawson against a wall someday and everybody laughed with it, even the chief.  
So she punched everyone off them except the chief. I said to her that it was enough and we needed to leave, because on her own she would never leave.  
She's stubborn as hell, can really take care off herself and an amazing PIC, so then we left and gotten here.  
After a while just looking at them the Chief stood up. Thank you for you're honesty. I know you wont witness any off that in this house. He said while looking at Dawson. Well, maybe Severide is gonna try to get you two in his bed, but he doesn't hurt a fly. You two take care off eachother.  
Welcome to 51. Thanks, we will Chief. Dawson said and then they got out off his office.

As soon as they were in to the common room again they heard "Ambulance 61, man down, 788 Maple Street. Our song is playing, let go. Dawson said and then they were gone.  
It was a very busy morning on the ambulance, they had barely 5 to 10 minutes between calls.

Around noon they gotten back, dawson was starving, she warmed her mac and cheese. She was walking with her plate to her bunk when a door opened and Casey got out with a paper in front off him.  
Hey, look out. She heard Severide speak but it was too late. They collide into eachother. She pulled him with her while they fell. The mac and cheese all over her shirt.  
She fell on her back(again) and she couldn't hold the curse in now. Why does this keep happening to me? She questioned.  
But then she looked up in the eyes she knew very well by now. I guess it's coincidence. He said then and they were just layin there staring at eachother for a while.  
Do you need help while getting up? he asked her then. Yes, maybe you can stand up for yourself, i am pretty sure i can get up then. Because pinning me down probably wont help much, i guess. Oke, i can do that, and they got up. they both looked at the bunk room then and saw all faces looking at them.  
When did all off them got in here. She thought. She felt him pulling her by her underarm and before she knew it they were both in his office.  
what, are you the new paramedic. Yes, i am. i guess you're stuck with me know. She said to him with a smile on her face.  
I have no problem with that, Gabriella. He said very softly while approaching her. She could not even hear right now. She could just look at his mouth and think about that delicious and wonderful kiss the other night. Gabby ,You're probably gonna have to change your shirt.  
She had seen his mouth move, but didn't her a thing though. What? Why is it suddenly so hot in here?  
Oh, I am pretty sure why. He said while looking at his blinds that were closed. He just got closer to her leaving no space between them. He felt her heart beating as fast as his. And then he kissed her.  
Her arms immediatly went up to his neck and touched his hair, while his went to her waist pushing her against him.  
My mouth opens to his, and then it was the battle off the tongues. She moaned in his moath, wich made him crazy. His hands went under her shirt wanting to explore every peace off her. She felt so hot under his touch. He pushed her silently against the door.  
Her hands were now under his shirt to. His head went from her mouth to the place behind her ear and then to her neck. She felt her knees getting weak. His hand know got to the point where her bra clasp was and he dug his fingers into her skin. She suddenly stops. He looked to her face with confusion and saw that she was in pain.  
Are you oke, did i do something wrong? He asked softly to her. No, no, you're amazing but i just have a little bruise there from the shopping cart experiance.  
And it's probably for the best that we got back to reality because i do need to change my shirt and eat something before a call come's in.  
Yeah, you're right. I know. they stood there with there hand still under eachother shirts while their breath went to normal again.  
I am gonna leave know. She said after 5 minutes. Feel free to come by anytime. oke, see you later then, she looked at him one last time before she got out. He had still the hunger in his eyes and his checks where slightly red. She closed the door to his office then.  
She turned around and saw that everyone was still one the same spot as when they went into his office.  
Shay was the first to speak. Have you had a good time in there? She asked while everyone was just standing there with a very big smile on their faces.  
Yeah, we talked because we know have met before, i believe it was in herman's cafe the other night while i was getting wasted.  
Yes, i remember that. You sure nothing else happened in there? herman asked looking a little conserned. Yes, i am positive. We just talked like i said before.  
Mmmhhhh, if that what's it called these day. Shay got inbetween again. Stop it, i am serious. Now i have to change my shirt if i may.  
they let her pass.

Casey was still in his office when he noticed that from their little moment his t-shirt was filthy because of the mac and cheese that was on hers.  
He looked trough his blinds and saw that everyone was gone. He got out off his office and headed for the lockers. As he approached he heard someone humming. He got into the room and saw Gabby, who was with her back to him. He was just gonna leave again when she got rid of her shirt. Now he saw why she pulled back on him previously. It wasn't a little bruise as she was mentioning it.  
it was between her shoulder blades, stopped where her bra was and then went almost to her waist.  
The color was darkblue, almost black and he could see where the cart hit her.  
And a little above where the arms ended from a t-shirt, there were on the back of both arms also bruises off the same color. He saw Shay by the end off the hall and went to her in silence.  
Hey Shay. i went to get a new t-shirt but Gabby's in there in her bra. He said quiet to her. Oh, and you haven't seen her in her bra so you want me to get you're shirt.  
She questioned while adding. You just tasted her lips more than once probably because i see how swollen your's are right now. No, it's not that. He try'd to explained. oh, so you have seen her in her bra already. she then said with a huge smile on her mouth.  
No, and i need you to listen to me now. I noticed this huge bruise on her back, can't you take a quick look at it. I think it's pretty bad.  
Oke, but you are coming with me then. What no, she's freaking in her bra right now.  
Well, Gabby's no prude. I am sure she could handle it. He didn't even think that she was a prude. But he had seen the shape of her back, not just the bruise.  
When he saw her back, he could imagine him massaging her neck and back while kissing every spot off her back. But Shay pulled him with her.

When they got in the locker room, Gabby had already changed and saw them.  
Hey, what are you two doing here? she questioned. I needed another shirt. He got into his locker and got out another shirt.  
It might sound a little strange to you. Shay began. But euhm, i need you to take you're shirt off.  
What, no. That's not going to happen. Why would i do that? Oke, Gabby. Matt said. I came in here 5 minutes before and you had just removed you're shirt then.  
Then i saw Shay and i asked her to take a look at that nasty bruise you got there. So take off you're shirt, it's not like i haven't seen you're back before.  
Oke, fine. But instead off turning around, Gabby looked straight into his eyes and then she took her shirt off. She saw that Matt took a breath from the moment her shirt was off. Damn Gabby. Could you not turn around first, now i'm getting hot inside. Shay said.  
She looked over at Matt and saw he he was still in the same position. Mouth open, very hungry eyes that went from her eyes to her neck lowering to her breasts, stayed there a while then his eyes went to her waist and then back to her eyes, his hands are made into fists and his cheecks slightly red.  
Hallo, earth to Dawson. i told you to turn around. Oh, i am sorry, didn't hear it. yeah, i noticed that. Now turn around. Oke, and she turned.

From the moment she turned around she heard Shay hold her breath. Geez, what happened. Shay yelled. It's kinda funny. She pointed to Matt. This guy happened.  
What, what did you do to her. She yelled even louder now wich caused everyone to come in. Hey, everyone leave, it's not a free show you know. Gabby said but no one made a move. And you don't have to yell at him, it was an accident, it happened yesterday. Now Boden interfered.  
Is there a meeting where i don't know anything about? Then he saw Dawson. Oh, come on. Give the girl some room, she's practically half naked. Everyone stepped a bit aside so Shay could do her job. Does it hurt a lot? No, i'm fine. It's no big dea...Auw. Shay pushed it with one finger.  
What was that for. If you say that it's not a big deal again, i am gonna do it again but a bit harder. Have you some ointment left from the previous time? No, i don't. I think i have in my locker. Casey said while going to his locker. He got the ointment out and handed it to Shay. She treated the bruises and Gabby put her shirt back on. There, all set. Gabby wanted to leave but Shay stopped her.  
Not so fast. Tell me what happened? Oh, i am gonna grab something to eat, let Casey explain, he was there. All the heads turned in Casey's direction while Gabby left.  
Oke. Casey said. So i was in the supermarket getting things but my mind was somewhere else, while i was walking with the shopping cart. Then i heard a loud noise, when i looked up i saw a women in my shopping cart, legs on each side over the cart. I couldn't see who it was though because a bag of flour ripped open and it was all over her face and hair. So i helped her get out off the cart.  
And that how it happened. Casey was just going to leave the bunk room when the bells went off again.


End file.
